Smosh Games Love
by breathealexandria
Summary: Arria gets a great internship at Smosh Games to help her gain her college degree. After a long day of interning and school, she decides to wind down with David Moss aka Lasercorn. They become attached to each other. What trials will they face? Will the work place soon become uncomfortable for the others? [LasercornxOC, ft Smosh Games Crew] All of this is original minus Smosh crew.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I think that's it guys, I'll see you later I have to get to class." I shut the last filing cabinet covered in gaming stickers.

"Thanks for the help with filming today Arria. It's nice to have an intern around." Ian smiled and patted me on the back. "Come in tomorrow, we have a couple more projects for you."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be back then." I slung my red backpack over my shoulders and adjusted my Iron Man crew neck, pulling my black hair from beneath the straps.

I got a variety of goodbyes and waves.

"Bye guys, thanks for letting me work with you today." I smiled and began to walk out.

David, aka Lasercorn stopped me at the door. "Hey, great work today. Your favorite color is red, right?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I've probably only mentioned this once before, if at all. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Actually, I haven't got a clue. An ice breaker if you will." He grinned.

"Oh, well okay." I nodded. "You know, I'd really love to stay and chit chat but I have to make it to my class time today. I mean, text me if you want...you have my number, right?" I held open the glass door with the Smosh Games logo printed on it.

With a frown David said, "yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow. We're supposed to be filming a Why We're Single."

"Awesome! I can't wait. I'll see you then," and to my college media class I went.

* * *

><p><strong>Lasercorn Moss:<strong> How's that class of yours going? Better than talking to me, right?

**Arria Wates:** No way, doing an analysis of a documentary on dolphins totally blows.

**Lasercorn Moss**: What kind of class is that anyways? You just watch movies and analyze them?

**Arria Wates**: Basically. Sometimes we watch good movies like Fight Club, but I'm not supposed to talk about it. ;)

**Lasercorn Moss**: Right, right. So you like the color red?

**Arria Wates**: Another ice breaker?

**Lasercorn Moss**: Yeah, I'm not good with this sort of thing.

**Arria Wates**: Maybe you should come to my communications class, that'd help you out I'm sure.

**Lasercorn Moss**: Very funny. What degree are you going in for anyhow?

**Arria Wates**: A degree in Media. What people watch, what people play, what they like to see, what they don't like see. That sort of thing. I want to specialize in gaming.

**Lasercorn Moss**: So that's where the Smosh Games internship came along...well I'm glad. It's been really great having an extra pair of hands around to do the dirty work for us. :P

**Arria Wates:** It's been a fun job that doesn't pay. Hey, I'll have to text you back later, pop quiz on facts about dolphins to see how well we all payed attention.

**Lasercorn Moss:** Excuses, excuses. If you don't want to talk to me just say so ) first it's a class and now a quiz. Ha, I'll see you tomorrow intern.

I did want to talk to him. I wanted to talk to him for a long time. I'm kind of surprised he even wanted to text me at all. Beyond the usual business at Smosh Games and small talk around the lunch table, David and I barely spoke. However, he has been my favorite member of Smosh Games since it started. I never would have imagined working with him let alone being able to text him as friends when I started watching Smosh Games.

"Miss Wates. What are you waiting for? Start your quiz." The professor scoffed at me, the grey bun on the top of her heading bobbing in disapproval.

* * *

><p>I finally get to join the gang on the set of Why We're Single. I fumbled around with my keys to get into my apartment. "Stark, I'm home." I tossed my keys onto the end table next to the front door. My black shiba inu scurried his way over to me. I lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. He hopped out of my arms and went to the kitchen, and plopped down right in front of his food bowl. I lay my backpack down on the black futon that I use as a couch.<p>

After I fed Stark, rightly named after Tony Stark, I pulled out my phone and texted David.

**Arria Wates**: So what's the topic for tomorrow's Why We're Single?

**Lasercorn Moss**: So you do want to talk me. It's like top secret, you might release it to the world and then Smosh Games would be ruined.

**Arria Wates**: Of course I want to talk to you. Say, this might be random, but want to go come over for some pizza and some old school Nintendo?

**Lasercorn Moss:** Not only do you want to talk to me, you want to hang out with me too? Sure thing!

I sent him my address and I was getting way excited. I don't know what came over me, I get to hang out with the Lasercorn. "Stark, you get to meet a friend today!" He looked up from his food bowl and started wagging his tail. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I scuffled around my house, picking up what I could but not so much as to think I'm a neat freak. Stark trotted behind me, like he was trying to help. Stopping in the bathroom I checked my hair and re-applied the thin line of black eyeliner to my dark blue eyes. "Perfect." My dark wash skinny jeans and my black Assassin's Creed/red plaid shirt combo were a good mix of tight and baggy. I was ready. So maybe I did have a crush on David, but so what?

_Knock Knock_

The time has come. I finally get to hang out with David. The past fifteen/twenty minutes felt like hours. In reply to the double knock Stark barked twice. "It's okay, it's David, you'll like him." I walked up to the door, making sure my face wasn't as excited as I truly feel. "Welcome to my home." I grinned, opening my door. "This is my dog Stark, named after the one and only Tony Stark, my favorite superhero. I mean, Iron Man, but I don't think naming a dog named Iron Man would be okay. I don't know why..." I let out a breath.

"That was quite the mouthful." David smirked. "You catch some air?" He slipped off his shoes and looked around a bit.

"I'm good..." I blushed. "Go ahead and sit wherever your butt feels most comfortable. What do you like on your pizza?"

As he was petting Stark, in a caveman voice he said, "meat." Picking up Stark, he sat on the futon in front of the TV. "Manly man want meat." David looked at me with a smile, his brown eyes had a little sparkle to them.

"Meat Lovers it is. Do cavemen know how to play video games?" I asked, typing in the order on my phone. Online ordering is great for those who hate talking on the phone.

"Didn't cavemen make the SNES?" He laughed.

"Probably." I went and sat next to him, this was beginning to get kind of awkward, I didn't know what to talk about or what to do. Do I talk about work? Do I talk about my social life? What about his? Is that too personal? "Uh."

"Did you say something?" He looked at me. I shook my head no. "Well where's that SNES? That's basically the only reason I came."

"Well that makes me feel great." I laughed at him and went to the cabinet under my TV. "So Mario Kart, Dr Mario, Street Fighter..."

David leaned in and sat his elbows on his knees. "You have any like Super Bomberman 2?"

I handed him a controller. "That I do, when I lived at home my brothers and I played it all the time. So be prepared for some serious skill."

"I have a couple more years of experience I'm sure. Now let's play already!" He shifted himself on the floor so he wasn't pulling the system. I had forgotten that David was a good couple of years older than me. He was twenty-nine and I was only twenty-four.

The theme of the game began to play and the classic graphics came on the screen. "I'm feeling pretty nostalgic right now, not gonna lie."

He agreed and began focusing deeply on the game. "I am going to whip your ass in this game."

"Try me."

As we were getting incredibly serious about the game and only really spoke in smack talk, I was losing horrendously. I kept on making excuses and blaming the controller for not working correctly.

"Bullshit Arria, just admit you really aren't good at this game." David said in between rounds pointing at me.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Stark barked three times. "Pizza is here!" I grabbed money out of my wallet and started for the door.

David pushed me aside. "I got this." He answered the door, pulled out his wallet, grabbed the pizza, paid, and that was that. It was so swift I couldn't argue.

"You didn't have to do that. I was the one who offered." I took the pizza from his hands and walked to the kitchen.

"I decided that maybe this would be our first date so it'd be good to be the gentleman and pay for dinner." David said as he walked into the kitchen, his face flushed.

I dropped the pizza on the counter, the top coming open.

"I mean, if you don't want this to be a date that's totally fine. I just...I don't know." His facial expression changed from nervous and happy to complete disappointment.

I looked at the ground, then at him. I walked over to him and went in for a hug. "Thank you, David. This is the perfect first date, I know I initiated it, but I wouldn't want anything here to be any different."

David hugged me back, his cheek against the top of my head. I felt him smile. "Good, because I really like you Arria. You're one dynamite gal."

"Dynamite gal."

"Dynamite gal." We continued quoting Wreck it Ralph while we got our pizza.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I set my plate down next to the TV. "Oh, and did you want anything to drink?"

"A movie sounds great. Uh, just water probably. What do you have?" He got up and started going through my shelf of movies.

"Coke, water, OJ-"

"Simpson. Sorry, force of habit. Continue."

I let out a small laugh. "Mountain Dew, and assortment of juices..."

"I assume you probably don't drink much. I'll take some Coke then, thanks."

"I do, on occasion. Coke and vodka is my drink of choice but I'm just not feelin' it." I poured his glass of Coke and me and glass of Mountain Dew.

He nodded and turned to me, "you own SuperBad, Hot Tub Time Machine, and Kick Ass?"

"Yes I do. I've seen them all several times." I pulled the black end table in front of the futon, making a table and set the drinks down. After I grabbed my pizza and sat on the couch Stark sat next to me knowing he would get my crust.

"Not only that you own all the Star Wars movies on Blu-Ray, DVD, and VHS." He pulled out a movie at random and popped it into the DVD player.

"I'm a pretty dedicated Star Wars fan. I get it from my dad." I grabbed the remotes off of the end table and handed them to David. "Since you're in charge of picking out the movie you can have control of the remote."

"That is a huge honor in any household. Apartmenthold. Home." He took the remote and set them on his heart. "You won't regret it, I promise."

The movie he chose was Mr & Mrs Smith. "An action, comedy, chick-flick. Nice choice. This is actually one of my all time favorite chick-flicks alongside-"

"Let me guess, The Notebook." He looked at me with a 'seriously?' face.

"Next to The Ugly Truth. The Notebook isn't on any of my favorite lists for anything." I set my empty plate down and tossed the crust across the room, Stark running after it and catching it with ease.

"That's something I've never heard from a girl before." He took another bite of pizza. "How'd you teach him to do that? He barks the same amount of times someone knocks, he caught that crust like nothing...it's amazing."

"Stark and I spend a lot of time together. When I'm not at school or at the Smosh studio I'm at home with him." Stark perked up to his name, put on that dog-like smile, and walked away to his little doggie bed next to the futon.

David finished his pizza and set his plate on top of mine. "Come here," He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

I set my head on his chest and pulled my legs up to the couch. As the movie went on I started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sleepy daze, the TV was off, and I was still in David's arms. He stayed. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 2:13 am. I looked up to the sleeping body next to me, his blonde hair in a cute little mess from turning his head around through the past couple of hours. I gently nudged him, his brown eyes peaked open at me with a smile. "Please take what I'm about to say in the least sexual way possible. Let's go to bed. I figure since it's already this late you might as well stay." I stood up and took his hand. I slowly lead him to my room, we dragged our feet and slid into my queen sized bed.<p>

"What a great ending to our first date..." Were the last words that came out of his mouth before we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Stark licking my face telling me it was time to go out. I left David asleep on the other side of the bed, he looked adorably comfortable. Picking up Stark I slipped on my beat up grey Vans and walked out of the patio and set Stark down to do his business.

"What a night..." I said to myself. Everything went so fast, I wasn't much of an outgoing person so everything was so new. I had never had that many friends, just the few I met through the years of school, and once I made one it was rare that I lost them. Stark scurried his was back over to me to go back inside. I picked him up and we went back in. Once I sat him down he walked into my room and laid down next to David. I smiled at the two of them.

It was around 7:30, I'm an early riser. We had to be back at the studio around 9:30/10, the hours there weren't too specific unless we really needed to get something done. I figured David would be sleeping for a while so I decided I could get ready. I quietly grabbed some clothes from my closet and walked to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>I put on my skinny jeans, threw on my red Nintendo shirt, and my black zip up hoodie. I was never one to dress up. "Maybe I'll make some breakfast." I walked into my kitchen and grabbed out everything for french toast, my breakfast specialty. I pulled out some bacon too because bacon goes great with everything. As I was waiting for my pan to heat up I fed Stark. Usually he comes in and eats right away but I guess he was pretty comfortable.<p>

I finished making everything and set it out in front of the TV just like last night. As I started walking into the other room Stark's ears perked up and he went and ate his own breakfast. I sat on the bed next to David and gently traced my finger along his back. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

He turned over to me and let out a yawn.

"Okay, I didn't make eggs but there is bacon, and french toast." I smiled at him.

"You...you got ready...and made breakfast? You're awesome..." David said as he stretched out and sat up. "Why didn't you wake me up? Shit! What time is it? Don't we have to get to the studio?"

"You're fine, it's only like 8:30. I didn't wake you up because you just looked so cozy." I stood up and stood by the doorway. "Now get over here before your food gets cold."

As we ate we just talked, about interests, hobbies, that sort of thing. I cleaned up our plates and walked back out in the living room. "Do you need to go home and get ready at all or?"

David looked at himself and his day old clothes, his shirt all twisted and turned from sleeping. "You know I probably should...but I'm enjoying this too much."

I blushed. "David, you need be fresh and clean for filming. I'll see you at the studio in less than an hour."

"I guess you're right..." He got up and straightened out his shirt. Putting his shoes back on he walked over to me. "We should really do this again sometime." David kissed me on the cheek and started for the door.

I pulled him back and went in for a real kiss. It was soft, it was sweet, but most of all, it was spontaneous. Something I am usually not, but David, there's just something about him that makes me want to live in the moment. We both opened our eyes and looked back at each other. "Sure thing..."

"We can always do that again too..." He whispered. "I'll see you later Arria..." He blinked quite a few times, as if he was in shock about what I had just done.

I assumed it was good because he came back for one more, but this one was more quick, more goodbye-esque.

"Bye David, I'll see you soon." With that, he walked out the door. I shut it and let out a huge and very happy sigh."Stark, do you believe what just happened? These past fourteen hours Stark...were just wow. I never expected any second of it."

The dog ran up to me, I plucked him up off the ground and hugged him. In reply he just licked my face and wagged his tail. I set him back down, this dog is seriously always up and down up and down, and got my apartment back to normal. I redid my eyeliner, brushed through my black hair one last time, and threw on my red beanie. I was all ready to go, but if I left now who would be at the office already?

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of those who have read my story so far and shout out to Wait. .YOU for giving Smosh Games Love it's first review! Only two chapters in too. I just wanted to make a short update just to keep the story going. Thanks again everyone and I hope to hear from more of you soon. (:  
><em>~_breathealexandria_


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the office was always an adventure. People could be filming outside, and inside on our floor it's like a giant editing party. Everyone is in there little booths editing videos for one of the many networks here. This morning it was a little different though. I did smell the usual array of coffee smells coming from the kitchen, but I didn't hear the usual morning babbles, asking about each other's night and what was on the agenda for today. To be honest, I didn't even see anyone in their cubicles. I was supposed to come in and work, right?

I continued walking around the studio looking for everyone. No one in the kitchen, but there obviously was moments before I came in because the coffee machine was still running. Every cubicle was empty, no sign of anybody being on at all either because the computers were all off. All of the offices were vacant. I walked into the studio areas, the Smosh Games office where they frequently filmed some of their gaming footage was; dead with computer screensavers on. The GameBang room was the last place I could think of.

The door was locked shut. I wiggled the handle to try and get it loose. Finally it opened practically by itself. The lights shined on and everyone, I mean everyone, jumped up at screamed "Congratulations!"

I stepped back against the wall. "For what?"

Anthony came up in front and set his hand on my shoulder. "You've been interning here for almost a year now, so we had a meeting the other day and decided to hire you in. You'll be doing what you always have been doing but getting paid for it and you're possibly up for a promotion after your state required probation period."

"You're hiring me? I get to work here for a living? No way..." I say myself on the ground. I was in such shock. "I'm so excited, thank you guys so much." I was glad to be working for real. I've been living off my savings for a while now because my part time job let me go because my schedule was no longer compatible with theirs. So my degree got stretched out longer than I had hope due to the fact that I couldn't take as many classes. "You guys have no idea how much this means to me."

I walked around and thanked everyone, exchanging handshakes and hugs. David came up to me last and gave me a really big hug. "I wanted to tell you really bad last night but I couldn't."

I gave him my biggest smile. "Thank you everyone so much for taking me in."

After I got all my congratulations and such everyone went back to work and the Smosh Games crew came up to me. "After work today we'd like to take you to a celebratory dinner." Mari said. "It's been great having another girl in the studio, so I'm really excited to be working with you permanently."

"I'm excited too! I love it here so much, it's become my second home."

"Who know's, maybe you'll be in some of our videos." Joven nudged me with his shoulder and winked.

"I do really enjoy video games."

"So what do you like to eat? We'll take you anywhere, our treat." Sohinki offered.

"There's this new Chinese restaurant I've been wanting to try for a while, a street over from Broadway in the uh, shopping district I think it is." I tried to recall the name from memory.

"Peking Tavern?" Mari said, everyone let out a small laugh. "What? Just because I'm Asian you think I know every place in town?" She even laughed at herself. "They have great dumplings, okay?"

"Peking Tavern it is then." Ian announced to the group. "After work we can meet up there around six."

"Sounds great, now let's get to work. Ian and I have some Smosh stuff to do at the house so we'll see you at dinner." With that Ian and Anthony walked out of the room, followed by Mari who had her own agenda as well.

"You guys are seriously the best." I sighed happily to the remainder of the crew. I starting walking towards the door to get the Games office to where I had my own little small desk. "So what all are we doing today?"

Sohinki started, "we have to do our brainstorm for the Why We're Single. The topic is Monsters We'd Want For A Pet."

The group began walking into our office. I set my bag on the ground next to my desk and sat down, pulling out my laptop. "We can start that now, it shouldn't take long." I opened up a word document and quickly made three columns, one for each host. David and Joshua rolled chairs next to me and Matt stood behind me, looking over my shoulder.

They talked about a variety of monsters, bosses, and villainous animals, filling each of their lists and arguing over a few for fun.

"I know this is from a movie but I really love the monster. The Acklay from Star Wars: Episode II. I don't know why, but I feel like if I tamed it, it would basically fuck up anything I commanded it to. I'd name it something really cheesy, a name only a five year old would give it, like Fluffy or something. Then someone would try to mess with me and I'd call Fluffy over with some kind of like Acklay whistle, and it'd come running to the rescue and just stab it's foot right through the persons skull. Gruesome, I know, but seriously, how awesome would that be?"

The guys all looked at me, slightly shocked. "You really should speak up more often. I'm sure that head of yours is full of ideas." Joshua, a fellow Star Wars nerd, said, patting my head lightly.

"Thank you, I have thought about a few of these things in the past too so I guess that helps."

David looked at me like a light bulb popped up above his head. "Would it be cool if I used that for one of mine? I'll give you credit for it if you want. I just thought it was a good idea."

"The Acklay has been in a few Star Wars games, so it could count." Joven added.

"Yeah, of course. You don't need to credit me, it's really no big deal." I smiled at David, quickly remembering last night and blushing. Luckily, no one really noticed.

"Let's get to the studio then, shall we? Arria, bring your laptop and start finding some pictures of the monsters we say. If we have any gameplay footage featuring them, or you think we have enough time to put some footage in make a note of that, and we can work on that later." Matt ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr Boss sir." I laughed, picking up my laptop and following everyone out the door.

_**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the support! I'm glad that I'm getting a lot of traffic for my first story on this site. It's going to be my personal goal to post at least once a week, but there may be times that I post more than that. I've also given myself a word count personal goal to keep my chapters not so short; before author's note I need at least 1,000 words. I promise I'll try and up that so you guys just aren't reading what feels like a snippit of almost nothing. Feedback on what you guys would like to see would be great. Thank you all again for **_**_fav-ing, following, and reviewing. Love, breathealexandria 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

All of us sat in our office, the guys editing some, playing some, basically just all of us hanging out. I was given some paper work to fill out to make the hiring process official so I was working on that. I guess I didn't have a true title, I can work in production, in editing, in basic office work, in social media, in marketing, I can basically do whatever they ask.

"So you're a jack of all trades here?" Joven asked, editing a personal channel video.

"Pretty much, when I was in high school I made videos on occasion. I'm going to need some training on this new Adobe stuff but I know the basics. My degree kind of covers all of the production and media stuff."

"Fuck! I swear to God this game is cheating. There's no way I got a death shot, he shot me in the knee once!" Sohinki yelled from his desk on the other side of the room. The desks started with David's on the west wall, Matt and Joshua's on the north wall, and my little one on the east.

David started to speak, "don't worry Arria, I know you've seen videos where Matt is worse. Sometimes he throws things." In reply Sohinki threw an empty Coke can at him. "Douche." Then he went back to playing GTA.

I continued filling out what seemed like endless paperwork, but it really seemed worth it. I was so ecstatic about working with these people whom I've gotten to know over the past months. Everything before was basic stuff, nothing like going out for lunch or for dinner with the group and I didn't go to any cons or meet ups or anything. Now I can be apart of some of those things, starting with our dinner tonight. I just need to stop home and check on Stark before I go out.

"Since you're officially hired I'm pretty sure you'll be getting quite the desk upgrade." Matt said, pulling off his headphones, but his hood still remained on top of his head. He spun around to look at me.

I turned to face him. "That'd be great...my laptop is junk. I know it can't process even half the shit you guys have on your computers." I did have a screen at my desk to hook up games to but I never played anything. "I think since I finished this paperwork I'm going to pull out my GameCube and play some stuff..."

"You really love playing classic games don't you?" David asked. "I mean, Super Nintendo, GameCube, I saw a 64 in there too. You one of those crazy Nintendo elitists?" He began to laugh.

I pulled my Gamecube case from under my desk. I brought it in earlier this week hoping to get some gameplay out of it. "Nah, it's just stuff that I really know how to play. On these new systems all I've got going for me is the dance games. I am absolutely terrible at first person shooters no matter how often I would play like Call of Duty. I've played through most of Oblivion but I was never playing it as often as I would have liked too. I played all these Nintendo games after school when I had the time to as a kid."

"Well now that you're working in our department maybe you'll get some more game play time." Joven continued clicking on stuff on his computer.

"And you think you know how to play those games but Bomberman showed me wrong. You actually suck." David got out of his chair and started helping me unpack my GameCube.

"I will beat you in something one of these days, I promise you." We both looked at each other, eyes locking.

"When did you guys play Bomberman and why wasn't I invited?" Sohinki said from across the room, still focusing on the screen.

David and I didn't reply.

"Can you guys even hear me?" He tried again. "When did you guys play Bomberman and why wasn't I there?"

We both snapped out of each other's trance. "Last night."

"That's why David wanted to leave early..." Matt replied. "So you guys got some kind of uh, thing goin' on?"

Joven became more and more focused on his computer.

"Yeah, we hung out last night, so what?" I tried to hide my blushing face by seemingly becoming more enthralled with the 'tangled' GameCube wires.

"Well screw you guys, I want to play some Bomberman. I cannot believe you would do that to me."

I let out a slight sigh of relief. "To make it up to you do you want to play some Smash Bros Melee?"

Joven and Sohinki immediately turned around. "Hell yeah!" Matt yelled.

* * *

><p>Let's just say I didn't do so well, because now I'm stuck eating this weird honey, salami, barbecue sandwich. "I never should have shook hands with you guys. I really need to prac-"<p>

"You're stalling! Eat the damn sandwich Arria. You work here now so you have to do the challenges." Joven laughed, trying to shove the sandwich in my closed mouth.

"Think of it as our own little entrance ceremony." Sohinki said. "And you did shake hands so no take backs."

"I took a shot of sriracha and of ketchup, this is like nothing." David smiled, hand on my shoulder, "you should probably brush your teeth though."

I frowned at the losing trophy in front of me. It shouldn't be that bad. I went in for a bite and to show the guys I was okay I made an awkward food-in-my-mouth smile.

"It's good? Maybe we'll make it for you more often." Joshua continued to joke.

I instantly shook my head no. I finished chewing what bite I had and said, "it's like homemade honey barbecue. Except the salami doesn't go with it at all."

"Stop talking, eat the damn sandwich Arria. We have work to do." Matt laughed.

"Fuck you Sohinki, you don't have shit to do." I said then put another bite in my mouth.

Joven looked at him. "She's right. Really the only thing we had to do today was that Why We're Single. Everything else was kind of optional."

"Just eat the sandwich! Stop stalling!" Sohinki said with defeat.

I finished the sandwich thinking about all the great things that are going on here. Everyone is so great and work always is a blast. "There, I'm done! You guys can stop." I smirked, wiping honey off the side of my mouth.

"Trooper..." David said. "But then again, that was like nothing."

Everyone walked back to their desks and continued working on whatever it was they wanted to work on. I sent my paperwork in to the main office. It was 3:30 already. "Alright guys I have to get going. Stark needs me. I'll see you tonight."

They all said goodbye and waved. David followed me out. "I can pick you up for dinner, if that's cool with you."

We both walked into the elevator. "That'd be great. We want to meet at 6 right?"

"So I'll get you at 5?"

"The restaurant isn't that far away, is it?" The elevator hit ground floor, we got out and started walking towards the door that led to the parking lot.

"No, but I'd like to hang out with Stark for a little bit." We made it to my red Chevy Malibu, he opened the driver side door for me.

"I guess that could work. You're quite the gentleman David." I set my bag in the passenger seat and got in the car.

"I try." He grinned. "Alright, gotta get back to work." David shut the door.

I rolled down the window. "I'll see you in a couple hours." I grabbed his hand and pulled him a little closer. In his ear I whispered "or you can just come over now." I moved my bag to the back and tapped the seat with my hand.

David raised his eyebrows. "What about my car?"

"It'll be here in the morning." I winked.

Instantly he ran upstairs, grabbed his things, and came back down. "Let's stop at my place first."

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the views and stuff guys :D What do you guys want to see happen? I've got a lot of surprises waiting to be written. I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead of what I post, so like right now Chapter Six is done and waiting to be posted in a few days. (: Let me know what you want to see in a review and I'll try my best to include it at some point in the story. Even if it's a little thing like another random Youtuber appearance or they eat something or wear something specific. I don't know, that's all up to you guys. Tell me what YOU want to see. Thanks again for all of the support, you guys rock.**_

_**Love, breathealexandria**_

_**P.S. I may be changing the rating based upon the strong language used by angry gamers and some events. I haven't fully decided. **_


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at David's condo, only a block or two from the beach. It was small, but someone who lives alone didn't need much. He got out of the car while I was grabbing my bag. "Milady." The door on my side opened, waiting for me. "Let me show you the Moss Estate." He held out his arm for me. I took it and nodded. "Now this here, is the front door. Made of oak and painted grey, it's a perfect accent to the silver door knob."

I laughed at the accent he was trying to pull off. He shot me a serious look. "Oh, very modern, very nice." I began to play along.

"Inside has been decorated by yours truly, Master Lasercorn." He continued the house tour with eloquent vocabulary and a silly accent. The living room was simple, tan couches, mahogany coffee table. Very big TV with an assortment of systems underneath. All the walls were white except the wall with the TV against it, that wall was a chocolate brown. He led me to the kitchen, pretty basic, doesn't look like it's been used very much if at all. The dining room was pretty plain as well, glass dining table lined with six grey dining chairs. "This is where one is to relieve themselves." David waved his arm to the bathroom. "This is also where I make myself shiny and clean as the door knob."

"You decorated this by yourself?" I said, impressed with the cleanliness and decor.

"Of course! I payed for the interior designer to take my thoughts and put them in my home." He began to laugh. "Now to show you...where the magic happens." David pulled me up stairs. "Pick a door."

There were two doors and a short hallway leading to a window. "Door number two?"

David opened door number two and covered my eyes. He walked me into the room and sat me down on a chair that seemed to spin, a desk chair. He removed his hand and I was in what looked like an office. I was sitting at a table filled with Magic cards. "I see what you did there." I laughed at him. There was a table in the middle of the blue and grey room, three grey walls and one blue. A desk sat in the far right corner, two screens, kind of the same setup that Smosh Games had. On the left wall there was a futon with a knitted blanket over it. "I like it. Really professional but still fun."

He nodded and took my hand. "One last spot." David walked me across the hall and opened the door to his room. It was the same color scheme as the living room with browns and reds. He had a red comforter on his queen sized bed. Another TV was on the wall across from the bed. The closet door was closed but his room was surprisingly clean.

"I'm impressed, David. Very nice...very clean...and very cozy." I sat on the end of the bed and took it all in.

David stood in front of me. "That was the point." He smirked.

I pulled him in for a kiss, holding the back of his head. His hands found my back and he pulled me up, still face to face. I smiled into his lips and I felt him smile back. We both stopped. "Is this going to work? You and I?" I asked seriously.

David sat me on the bed, and he got next to me. "Why wouldn't it?"

I put one leg on the bed and turned to face him. "I don't know, we work together, you're famous in the Youtube sense. Are you going to take this seriously or is this going to be one of those play the girl until I get bored?"

He laid a hand on my knee and squeezed it. "Of course I'll take it seriously. I really do like you Arria. I wouldn't try to do anything to hurt you."

The look on his face had me bought. "Okay, I believe you." I expressed my happiness and went in for another kiss, this one felt more real than ever. I had my hands around his neck gently scratching it. His arms went around my waist, we continued to smile. We fell onto the bed, laying down now.

Starting to roll around David stopped, on top of me, I left myself vulnerable. He looked at me, and I just looked at him. He put his nose up to mine, "We're going to wait for this part." After he pecked my lips one more time David collapsed onto me putting his face into my neck. "I'm going to prove to you that I can take this seriously." He kissed my neck and rolled off the bed. "You can go hang out in the office if you want, I have to grab some things, hop in the shower really quick, and then we can head to your house."

I sat up on the bed and said, "can I just take a nap?"

"I don't see why not." David said grabbing some clothes out of the closet, shutting it quickly. "I'll be back." He tried to pull the Arnold Swarchenegger accent.

"Nice try David." I let out a huff of a laugh and fell back into the bed, grabbing the folded blanket at the bottom of the bed and curling up into his smell.

* * *

><p>There was a kiss on my head that woke me up. "Ready to go?" I heard David's voice.<p>

Slowly, my blue eyes opened. "Yeah, sure." I stretched out and smiled at him. "How long did I sleep?" I sat up and fixed my hair.

"About a half an hour. It's almost 4:30." He helped me up off the bed. David was all dressed and ready for dinner. He had a black dress shirt, top three buttons undone, revealing a white Portal t-shirt underneath. He wore regular dark jeans because this place wasn't super classy but still really nice.

I went in to hug him. "You look great. Let's get going." I started towards downstairs.

David opened the door out, quickly running inside remembering my bag. He locked the door and walked to my already started car. "You forgot this."

"Thank you Mr Moss." I grabbed my bag and set it in the back. "Now to the Wates Estate where Emperor Stark awaits our arrival."

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my apartment, Stark patiently waiting, just sitting at the door. "I'm home puppy boy." I said in my pet voice. The dog ran up me, jumping at my legs, wanting his 'I'm home' hug so I lifted him up from the ground and gave his hug, he licked my face in reply. "David's back Stark!" I brought the dog to David who had just finished taking off his shoes. Stark licked his face, happy to see him as well. "You know, Stark hasn't really liked any of my guy friends as much as he likes you and he only met you yesterday."<p>

"Must be a good judge of character." David laughed, petting the dog.

"I'm going to take him out, can you fill his water bowl?" I said, walking to the patio. David nodded. I set the dog down to go about and do doggy things.

David met me out on the porch and took me by the waist. "So what are we going to call this?" He rested his chin on my shoulder, his nose against my ear.

"We can call this us. It's up to you whether or not we tell anyone yet. I mean...we just started talking yesterday and we're already here like this. I've never been this close to someone this fast before David." I turned to face him and I set my hands on his shoulders.

"If you want us to take it a little slower I can go ahead and slow down a bit." David touched his nose to mine. "We can wait to tell everyone for now." He didn't sound one hundred percent sure about what he had just said. "Yeah, we'll wait."

"Alright, we can wait." I gently kissed him. "But I don't mind this at all." He kissed me back, his hands tightly wrapping around me. "Perfect just like this." I smiled.

Stark began to bark, notifying us that he was done and wanted back in. "Okay buddy, here I come." David lifted Stark over the railing and set him back in. We both walked into the apartment, I went directly to the kitchen to feed Stark. "So where do I set my bag?" David asked, holding up a green duffle bag.

"On top of my dresser is fine I guess. You can play some games and stuff while I get ready." I walked into my room, David following, he placed his bag on my dresser. I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and my closet.

"Perfect, I can practice for later tonight." David winked as I closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah right, tonight's the night where I crush you." I said through the door.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom a little bit later, dressed in black skinny jeans, red camisole, and a grey cardigan. My black hair was in light curls with a red and grey polka dot bow holding my bangs back. I gave my lips a slight red tint and my blue eyes had a little bit of black eyeliner around them. I think I looked pretty damn good. Stark looked up from the futon, wagging his tail, but he never got up from David's side.<p>

I saw David pause whatever game he decided to play. He looked at me with bright eyes and a smile to match. "Red looks great on you."

"One of the many reasons why it's my favorite color." I walked over and sat next to him. "Do we have time for one game of..."

"Mario Kart 64, and I think so." David kissed my forehead and handed me a controller. "But I'm definitely going to kick your ass as usual."

"I'm kind of actually really good at this game." I said, picking Toad as my character.

"You said the same thing about Bomberman." David picked Donkey Kong. "D.K. stands for Dick King not Donkey Kong."

I laughed. "Where does the Donkey come from in his name? He's not even a donkey." I chose the Flower Cup at 100cc.

"I told you, it's Dick King." We began racing, going back and forth on who was winning. "Seriously? What the hell is this? Why would one even race on a highway with large gaps?"

"Obviously Toad does because it's his turnpike." I said, hopping over a gap. "He may be small but he gets some major air."

"Well fuck you and your turnpike." David said, coming in second right behind me. "This isn't over yet, there's still three more races so don't be so confident."

"Don't be a sore loser David, you know you're going to lose." I continued trash talking him, but I ended up coming in second for that race. "I'm not good with ice."

"Is Choco Mountain made from chocolate? If it is, we should really go there sometime."

"I love me some chocolate." I laughed, passing DK and tossing a banana behind me. "Eat my Nesquik Dick King!" I crossed the finish line seconds before David.

"There's one more race." He sighed, leaning into the screen.

"You know, if you win that makes this a draw right?"

"Kiss for good luck?" He tried.

"Nope, I don't need your luck." I stuck my tongue out at him and started the race. "Mario and I are buds, so I'm pretty sure he's got my back in this one."

"That's what you think. I deal bananas to Mario, they're special bananas. They help him out with Peach. I told him that if he helps me out in this race I'll give him a bundle no charge."

"Har har har, you're so funny." I said, one spot ahead of him.

"I think Mario likes his bananas better than he likes you." David passed me and crossed the finish line. "I think you're getting better at these video game things people are always raving about."

I ignored the statement. "I'd like to go to a rave again."

"Irrelevant. You're just upset you didn't win." He rolled up the controllers and set them back under my TV.

"You didn't win either dummy. So technically I didn't lose." I began to pet Stark. "We'll be back okay, just going out to dinner with my new co-workers." I kissed the top of his head and set him on the ground. "Let's get going."

"You're just going to completely ignore that entire game." David frowned. "I think the fact that we tied makes us seem like a great team for Double Dash." David slid on his shoes.

I put on my nice red Vans, yes I have nice Vans and dirty Vans in a variety of colors. "Only if I drive." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my black leather over the shoulder purse.

"You can drive to dinner, but not on Double Dash. Bye Stark, see you soon buddy." David shut the door of my apartment.

"We can take turns. You can drive Sherbet Land because I don't like ice." We walked out to the car and got in.

"Teamwork!" David said as he shut the car door.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback! Any suggestions given to me I'll try and put in future chapters, already sparking some ideas from a comment on the last chapter. Continue leaving suggestions, I greatly appreciate it. Once again, I may be changing the rating due to language and some scenes that happen in the future. Thanks again to everyone who's made it this far, you're amazing and I wouldn't have continued writing if it wasn't for all of the support. You guys rock!**_

_**Love, breathealexandria**_


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the restaurant and I parked in the back. "You ready?"

"Of course I am. We act normal." David replied while he got out of the car and scurried to my side to open the door.

"Right, okay, normal." I got out of the car and grabbed my purse. We started walking around the building and saw Mari on her way in. "Hey, Mari!" I called for her attention.

She turned around and waved. "Hey guys, what's up?" Mari stopped and waited for us. She was wearing a basic floral dress and a black cardigan with ankle boots.

"I'm ready for these dumplings." David said, "I've never been here before." He held the door for us.

"Look at David, always a gentleman." Mari smiled, following me in. "It's right down here." She walked in front of us and started towards the entrance. The restaurant was elegant yet very simple. Paper lanterns lined the walls in blues and greys. "We're here with Smosh, the last name should be be Hecox or Padilla." Mari said, knowing the business drill.

"Right this way." The Asian woman said directing us to a table farther back. I saw the faces of the rest of the crew peak up behind a half wall made of frosted glass. Their hands went up and waved. "Here you are." The three of us said our thanks and she went back up front.

The table was circular with a white table cloth on top. I sat next to Joven and David sat on my other side next to Sohinki, then sat Mari, Ian, and Anthony back next to Joven.

"Welcome to the Smosh Games crew!" Anthony smiled. "Eat anything, drink anything, it's on the company. We're glad to have you with us."

"Thanks again guys. I'm really glad to be with Smosh." I grinned and picked up a menu.

"You know, you've been interning for a while and we still don't really know who you are." Ian said. "Tell us your deepest darkest secrets." He batted his eyes like an extremely hormonal teenage girl.

"Well, I'm from Michigan. I have a dog named Stark. I love long walks on the beach..." I joked.

Mari pretended to write in a notebook. "Just making sure I have everything right so I can make your dating profile."

"And so we can blackmail you to do our dirty work." Sohinki said with an evil smile.

"The dirtiest work you have is your laundry, don't even try Matt." I put up my sass hand, the table laughed.

Our waitress came up to our table. "What can I start you off with? Our special tonight is the White Tiger Soda."

I glanced at my menu and at everyone else. They nodded towards me to go first. "I'll take that then!"

David went next. "Anything with the name Tiger in it has to be good, I'll get one as well."

Almost everyone got the special, except Ian, he got the Peachy Keen just to be silly. The waitress walked away to get the drinks.

"Anyways, back to invading Arria's private life." Joven said as he leaned over and rested his head on his fist.

"I really did grow up in Michigan. I grew up around here." I lifted up my right hand and pointed at it.

"That's incredibly convenient." Matt looked at his hand.

"Yeah, life was pretty basic. I was really into writing, graphic design, playing video games with my brothers, normal teenage girl stuff right?" I grinned. "But in all truth, I hated it in Michigan. The summer felt like it only lasted a week and the rest of the year was winter. The only good part about it was the lakes were gorgeous. Really, the only thing that tied me there was my family and my friends. They were the ones who encouraged me to come out here."

Our drinks arrived. Joven looked at me, a twinkle in his eye. "You'll have to thank them for me." He paused. "For us." He said trying to save himself.

"I will definitely do that. Now let's taste this tiger." I took a sip through the fancy straw. You could barely taste the alcohol in it. "Wow, that's awesome. How's your peachy drink Ian?"

In an extremely feminine voice he replied, "fabulous."

"The beard always throws me off." I laughed.

The night went on full of laughs and great food. I may have had more than one White Tiger but, that didn't seem to do anything to me, and I wasn't the only one.

"Alright guys...I should get going, Stark has to go out one more time." I slowly stood up and out of my chair. "Thanks for dinner everybody. I'll see you all tomorrow." I waved and got a variety of goodbyes as always.

David stood up and said goodbye to everyone and started to follow me.

"If you guys are going to play Bomberman I want in this time!" Sohinki yelled from afar.

"Not tonight Matt!" David replied back to him. "Are you okay? You drank..." He counted his fingers. "I think three of those Tigers. I think I'll drive us home."

I agreed as we got closer to the car. "I'm sorry...I just felt like there wasn't as much alcohol as I tasted. It was like juice."

"I know, don't worry about it. I guess this is why you don't drink much." David started to drive.

"Liquor is quicker." I sighed and dozed off.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the complex. David opened my door and lifted me out of the car. I was awake now, I shut the door and flipped David over against the car door and kissed him.<p>

"Well aren't you feisty." David said in between kisses. "Let's go inside, okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the door of my apartment . I pushed him against that door. "One more kiss before we get inside." I had no idea what was coming over me.

David nodded and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer than we already were. When we were kissing I don't know what was going through his head, but this version of me didn't seem to care.

I unlocked the door during the kiss, we fumbled in, shut the door and went back against the wall. I heard a giggle or two and there was no Stark at my feet. I opened my eyes for a second and saw that I was in the right apartment but I had some unexpected guests.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long! I think I'm going to put myself on a schedule so everything kind of evens out. Tuesday, Thursday, and if we're all lucky, a weekend update. I'm taking the suggestions into consideration and figuring out ways to add them all in. More suggestions would be FABULOUS. What do you want to see? I write for you guys! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback, you guys rock.  
>Love,<br>breathealexandria**_


	8. Chapter 8

"That really isn't the face we wanted when we got here." One said.

"No fucking way guys. No way. What are you doing here?" I looked at the two, jaw dropped. David took a step away from me. I was looking at my two best friends from Michigan. They were here, looking right at me.

"You don't sound thrilled that we came to visit. We decided to take a long weekend and come for some sun." Evie, the taller, dark brown haired one stated while petting Stark.

"I'm excited, yes. I'm just not too excited about the timing." I looked at them and back at David.

"You were gonna get some weren't you?" Evie spoke again, moving her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know, not anymore if it was going to happen." I shook my head. "I guess I should probably introduce you guys. David, these are my two best friends from back home. Evie is the one holding Stark and that's Brooklynn. She's definitely not as forward as Evie. We balance each other out. Guys this is David."

"Nice to meet you, just be aware, if you mess anything up for her I will throw you to the ground." Brooklynn said lightly holding out a delicate hand. Her light brown curls curved around her face and her blue eyes shined almost as bright as her smile. She was always the gentle, calm, and very serious when it came down to it. Evie and I were never that way at all. We were always laughing and making jokes when we probably shouldn't have. Brooklynn calmed us down and we broke her soft little shell often.

"Nice to meet you guys too..." David shook the hand and gently waved to Evie.

Impulsively Evie grabbed David by the wrist and pulled him to the futon. "I'm going to give you a test, okay?" Evie didn't let go of his wrist and flipped his hand over to see his palm.

"Oh God, not the test..." Brooklynn shook her head in disapproval. "You know she's been doing that to every guy I just say hi too? I cannot catch a break. It's kind of nice to see it happen to someone else."

"What's the test?" I guided her to my room and left David and Evie in there. Whatever it was I don't think I wanted to see it.

"Some bullshit palm reading. She says the same thing every time." She put her pastel blue painted finger against my mouth and looked out my door. "Here it comes." Lynn began mouthing the words as Evie said them.

"You have a pretty short health line, so you're probably going to die young. You'll end up having lots of lovers but you can't settle down..." Evie said, intently staring at the palm and immediately dropping it and running towards me. "You cannot love this monster darling, I am the only one for you!"

"You're so dramatic." I patted the top of her head.

"Apologize Evie." Brooklynn stated dryly.

David walked in gazing at his palm. "Is that all true?" He looked at me with pure concern in his eye. "I'm probably going to die soon."

"Do I have to? I really think that's true. I looked it up online and everything." Evie looked at Brooklynn and received a look I wish upon no one. "Sorry David, that's not true. I can be a little jealous sometimes."

I took David by the hand. "Now that that's over...where are you guys staying?"

"Well...we kind of expected here to be a little...less small. So I guess not here anymore." Brooklynn said.

"Why can't we all just sleep together?" Evie wrapped herself around Lynn with an enormous grin on her face.

I looked at David and looked back at them.

"Oh well I see how it is." Lynn winked. "How long has this been a thing anyways?"

"Well..." David started mumbling to himself. "Yesterday."

Evie peered over at me and in a motherly tone she stated, "Arria I would never expect something like this from you. You were going to have sex with him already? I thought us three made a rule!"

"In case you haven't noticed from my graceful walking and shady eyes I am intoxicated." I sat on my bed pulling David with me. To him I said, "not saying I would only sleep with you this way..." He just nodded.

"How do the words come out of your mouth so properly?" Brooklynn said quizzically.

"That's not the point. Forget about everything that just happened. I'm tired, we can pull down the futon, you guys can sleep there. I will not have sex with David. The end. We kind of have to go to work tomorrow and I already feel the headache coming in." I looked directly at the floor. "Sorry David..."

"We can talk about it later." David said, standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'll be back in a few." He walked out and went to the bathroom.

"Were you really going to do it? Our rule was give them a month before you get really..." Evie looked back and forth suspiciously. "Down and dirty." She whispered.

"I don't know Ev, my mind isn't the same around David." I flopped onto my bed. "Everything has been so spontaneous with him. You know I'm not usually like that, at all. I don't get it. The first night he comes over, we play videogames, and fall asleep and I invite him to just stay the night. Then today, I take him home from work and invite him over to stay the night again. I don't know what it is about it him, he makes me feel like a new person and we've only just started hanging out."

"I think that's a good sign." Brooklynn grinned and went to stand by the door. "Come on Evie, let's go to bed."

"We're going to test him this weekend. To see if he really is good for you Arria." She squinted her eyes as she backed out of the room, she stopped and just stared. "Oh, we let Stark out to use the bathroom when we got here."

"Thank you, alright, good night guys." I went to put my door to a crack and changed into some pajamas. I took some face wipes that I always keep on my dresser and wiped my makeup off. Slowly, I made my way into my bed and sighed.

"What are you all sigh-y about? You should be happy your friends are here." David came into bed next to me, he had changed into basketball shorts and a tee shirt.

"I am, but I'm sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable. Evie can be a bit...invasive. That's who she is though, that's how it's always been." I turned over to face David. "And I'm sorry if I ruined anything you had planned for tonight."

"Everything is okay, I think they're pretty fun. I'm kind of excited about what we're going to do this weekend. Don't be sorry." He tucked some hair behind my ear. "I didn't have anything planned, we talked about this earlier, I want to prove to you that this is going to be okay. I'm not going to do anything if you're not ready for it. However, drunken you seemed pretty ready but, I would never take advantage of you like that unless I knew that the real you wouldn't mind." David took me by the face and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you David, for being you. You're great. Now let's get some sleep."

_**Author's Note: So some friend's stopped by for the weekend! We get to learn about Arria's past and see if David makes the cut. I'm trying really hard to make their appearance more exciting without completely leaving David out of it because this is a fanfic about him so please bear with me. The next chapter should hopefully be out Sunday at the latest. I do have a fun special guest planned for the next chapter so be ready for that. I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day, if you think no one loves you, I do! Leave any suggestions or feedback in a review and I promise I'll read it. Thanks so much for all of the support, you guys are amazing.**_

_**Love, **_

_**breathealexandria**_


	9. Author's Note

_**Dear gratuitous readers, **_

_**I know I said you'd get a Sunday update but I've been so busy this weekend I couldn't get a completed one. However it will be out tomorrow and I do still plan on a Tuesday update as well! I'm sorry for the wait but the next chapter is going to be pretty good. A special guest from Youtube will join the crew, you find out a bit more about Arria and her struggles, more Lasercorn adorableness, and some office shenanigans. So just breathe and hopefully you can forgive me.**_

_**Thanks for your patience and pure AWESOME.**_

_**Love,**_

_**breathealexandria**_


	10. Chapter 9

Not only did my head feel like it was cut off and duct taped back on, I woke up with a body in front of me and a body behind me. Beginning to look around I realized that David had his arms wrapped around me and I had my arms around Evie. I tapped her on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "what are you doing in here?"

Evie yawned and turned around. "I got scared..."

"Brooklynn is out there, why didn't you go to her?"

"She pushed me out of the bed."

I took a deep breath. "Get out of my bed, go back to yours, I want to sleep a little bit more before I have to go work."

She began making puppy noises I haven't heard Stark do in a while.

"Nope. Go." I pointed towards my door, looking out I saw Stark up against Lynn.

She frowned and rolled out of my bed, put my door to a crack, and slumped away to the living room.

I flipped around and kissed David on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30..." I said checking my phone, I set it back on my end table.

"Back to bed?" David suggested rolling onto his back.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall back asleep." I rested on his chest taking in his scent and yawned.

"We can just relax for a bit then. Tell me about your childhood or something. Maybe how your friends got in your apartment." David propped his chin on the top of my head.

"This is going to be an incredibly sad story, okay?" I felt him nod. "When I first moved here to go to school a little over two years ago I was miserable. I wasn't making any friends at school, to be honest no one really talked to me and it's almost the same now. I got a terrible job in the like ghetto at a cheap gas station. It was so bad I had to stand behind bullet proof glass that had many bullet holes. It was just awful." I sighed. "Anyways, I was always calling Brooklynn or Evie just in complete hysterics. For an extra point to cheer me up they would write me letters and I'd write them back. Well eventually I wrote to them telling them that once they got the money to road trip out here and in the envelope there was a key to my apartment. They try to make a trip out once a year, this is their third visit." I shut my eyes and pressed myself again David. "It was rough living out here at first but I managed to get a better job later on and people sometimes do talk to me at school. But that job fired me a couple months ago because my schedule just wasn't working out. Fighting for the internship at Smosh was honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me when I moved out here."

"I'm glad to hear it. You joining us at Smosh is definitely in my top five list of most amazing things." David kissed the top of my head. "We can do story time again soon, let's get some more rest before work." With that we dozed off for a morning power nap before work.

* * *

><p>Friday's are always interesting at work. Not only was the crew suspicious of David and I last night, we had a special guest in the building for a Raging Bonus and a Backseat Gaming shoot they were doing. I walked into the Games room and the fangirl inside of me bloomed. After everything that's happened I forgot about this.<p>

"With us today we have Youtube superstar and TV actor for the Cartoon Network is Toby Tobuscus Turner!" Joven announced while sitting in front of the camera and TV screen.

Toby rolled his chair next to Joven with his signature 'wee' noise and crashed into him. "It is now time for the Backseat Gaming to commence. It shall be most exciting."

I had to be quiet because they were filming but I was incredibly excited to talk with him after. I walked over to my desk, not thinking of much at all seeing as I was star struck to find my desk completely redone. I had the two screens, the computer with everything I could ever want and need on it, a headset, gaming mouse, and a camera mounted in between the screens. My chair had been updated to a great new office chair just like the others. The camera was rolling but something like this was too hard to control my excitement for. I let out a squeak before Mari covered my mouth.

"Congrats!" She whispered. "We can talk in the kitchen, come on." Mari grabbed my wrist and ever so quietly dragged me out of the room into the kitchen, leaving David in the Games office. "First things first. You and David, huh?"

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "What uh, what do you mean?"

She grabbed a napkin, a couple of donuts, and sat me down at one of the tables. "Come one now, let's be real here. You guys came together to dinner last night, left together, same car, actually, you left work together yesterday. David walked you out and not even five minutes later he came in all flustered and grabbed his stuff. I have not seen him that energetic and excited since probably E3. Don't lie to me girl, I know what's up."

I began to blush. "I mean, I guess, yeah. We've been hanging out and stuff...it's kind of on the DL though."

Raising her eyebrows she said, "Down low, eh? I mean, alright. I'll wait for you guys to tell us. But I hear Joven kind of has a thing for you too. So be careful."

My face was painted with confused. "Why? I mean, thanks for the warning but...Joshua? No way."

With donut in hand and in her mouth Mari spoke again. "You didn't hear it from me. Now let's talk about this desk situation. You aren't going to be on camera just yet so don't go thinking that. You are going to be helping edit videos and stuff like that, maybe help with lights and sound, and you're still going to do everything you did before like coffee runs, copying papers, interny stuff until we can get another one. You might be on individual channel videos though, like when Matt plays Dota II and stuff he might ask you to play. Stuff like that. You've got a while to transition into your role here. Don't worry, it'll happen eventually. Just like Wes, it took him a while before he started being featured in Grand Theft Smosh and stuff like that."

I took a deep breath and began to process everything she just said. "I honestly don't mind being a background body. Just working here is a privilege. I'm just incredibly thankful for everything."

"You must be such an angel." Mari let out a small laugh. "Now let's go mess with the guys." I nodded in agreement and followed Mari to the fridge. "I asked for six donuts without filling. We're going to fill them up with random contents of this fridge, then cover the ends with whipped cream to make them look legit."

"Sriracha, mustard, mayo, relish, pure butter, and ranch." I said quickly. "Or maybe mix them all together."

"Maybe I lied about the angel part, you can be evil. Let me grab my camera so we can film this master plan." Mari ran to the office and ran back quickly. Turning it on and pressing record she began to speak. "Hey guys, Mari here. Today I'm with a new addition to the Smosh office..."

The camera pointed at me. "Hey friends, I'm Arria!" I grinned.

"We're going to mess with the Games guys." She explained the plan to them. "Arria is going to choose the contents and mix them together."

"Well first we have some sriracha, you always need to have that." I squirted a lot into the bowl. "Then I have some mustard, mayo, sweet pickle relish, a stick of melted butter, and ranch. I'm going to mix this all together, hopefully it's a good consistency to put into a donut..."

As I started mixing everything in the bowl Mari took the camera to the donuts. "We have a couple with chocolate frosting, some with lemon, and a couple just plain frosting. This should get pretty interesting." She walked back over to me. I waved. "You have a good camera presence Arria, you're doing great. Isn't she doing great guys?"

"I guess so." I laughed. "Alright time to fill these bad boys." I looked at the bowl and started putting it into a plastic bag. "Wow this is absolutely rancid."

Mari took a sniff and made a very disgusting face. "I can't wait." She grabbed the whipped cream and after I filled the middle she filled the end, showing the viewers and laughing maniacally. She set the last one in the box. "The guys should be done filming by now." We traded, I now had the camera and Mari held the box of donuts. She began to sing. "Oh boys, we have some breakfast for you!"

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys for so patiently waiting another day for this. I will post again tomorrow, probably late at night like always. I hope this chapter was worth it. We get a little Tobuscus, and we'll see more of him tomorrow too! Reactions to this donut surprise will be hilarious, I hope. You guys are amazing, thank you so much for everything and I guess I'll talk to you again tomorrow!**_

_**Love,**_

_**breathealexandria**_


	11. Chapter 10

The look on Toby's face was priceless. "Donuts? Oh you shouldn't have!" He exclaimed while excitedly reaching into the donut box.

"To make them extra special can you guys eat them all at once? I made them homemade and I want to see your guys' reaction at the same time."

"You're up to something Mari." Matt replied taking one.

I got a look from Mari. "Oh, I had one when you guys were filming in here, they're phenomenal." I gave everyone a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Whatever you say Arria!" Joshua grabbed one and David followed.

"Okay, on three!" Mari said. "One...two..."

In sync we said, "three!"

The first bite was average because of the whipped cream. "These are delicious!" Toby said going in for another bite.

"Here it comes!" Mari whispered at the camera in my hands.

"Oh, oh god! What is this filling? It was all nice and soft and fluffy, and now it's hot hot hot hot hot!" Toby said trying to swallow. "This is not good. No! Definitely not good at all!"

Mari and I began to laugh.

"Is this some kind of Japanese filling? Seriously, what the hell is this?" David said spitting some out into his trash bin.

"You guys are pussies, this is nothing." Sohinki said taking the challenge like a champ. "I mean it's pretty bad but this is easy."

Not even a moment later Joven is pulling the trash bin away from David and putting it up to his face. Every other breath he lifts his head to yell, "trickery!"

"Alright, bye guys, thanks for watching!" Mari waved into the camera and took it from me. I waved goodbye and then she panned across the room, everyone frowning at the 'audience'. After that she shut it off. "Perfect."

"You guys suck. Like a lot." Joven whined.

"Welcome to the office Toby, this is the hell we go through on a daily basis." Sohinki said, sliding his headphones back on and flipping up his hood. "Fuck you guys, my only love is Dota 2." He then zoned in to his game.

"I'll get my revenge, I promise! Next time, maybe I am right now, you will never know, but I will. I have to go to a meeting, but I will be back later to film that Raging Bonus." Toby went on about his revenge and what it might consist of. "It was nice meeting you all, I will see you soon!" He heroically waltzed out of the room and disappeared.

"He is exactly as I pictured him." I stared at the doorway then walked back to my seat. Checking my emails it looked like I had some research to do and to practice some editing. "Awesome, easy day." I smiled.

Joven walked over to my desk, "So what do you have planned for tonight, anything special?"

"I got a hot date tonight." I saw David's ears perk up from the corner of my eye.

"A hot date?" Joshua said with confusion.

"Yeah, my girlfriend from Michigan came to visit." I said jokingly.

He just stared at me. "What? I mean, it's cool that you go that way, I guess I never got that vibe from you, ya know?"

"I messin' with ya Jovie, but it is true that I have visitors from Michigan. Two to be exact. I'm going to take them around LA, show them the sights, eat the food, sleep the sleep." I spun around to face my computer.

Joshua started mumbling, unsure of what to say. "Two tricks in one day, now that you officially work here you must think you're hot stuff."

"Or I just really like messing with people." I began clicking around on the computer, I found the file I was supposed to practice my editing on, an old Grand Theft Smosh. "...and I just decided that today was the day to start at work. Mari inspired me with the donut idea." Joven huffed with a light laugh at the end. After that everyone went into instant work mode, editing, playing games, and brainstorming.

Time flew by quickly and it was already lunch time. Sohinki got everyone to go for some Pizza Hut, after his whole Pizza Justice thing Pizza Hut has been giving him offers like crazy. Matt got his tweet from them and ran downstairs to pick up the pizza. A moment later he came back, pizza in hand. "Look who I found!"

"Hello once again Smosh Games." Toby said in his usual intro voice. "The extra professional meeting has ceased and I am back with an empty stomach. I'm only here for this pizza, nothing else."

Everyone said their hellos, I set my headphones aside and stood up. "I'll go grab some napkins."

"No need, Pizza Hut has given us the napkins." Toby smiled. "I don't think I've introduced myself, I am Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner." He held out a hand.

"Oh cool! Uh, I'm Arria Wates, nice to meet you."

Toby held the pizza high above his head, "let's eat!" He set the pizza and napkins down on a table that sat behind the big TV.

"I'm going to eat and work, I really want to get this editing thing down." I grabbed my pizza and sat back down, sliding my headphones back on.

Someone rolled their chair behind me and slid one of the earphones off. "First day as an official employee and already a work-a-holic, let me help you."

_**Author's Note: Sorry it was a day late again. I hope it was worth it. I've been diligently working on the next chapter so it's out tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for being patient. You guys are amazing. Any suggestions PM me or leave a review. Thanks so much guys. **_

_**Love,**_

_**breathealexandria**_


	12. Chapter 11

I looked to my side and saw David setting down his Coke and eating his pizza. "Well thanks Lasercorn." I said, realizing that I haven't called him that in a while. I started stuffing my face with the pizza that I had while David reviewed what I had done so far.

"It's something to start with, let me show you some tricks." He went on to explain some things, clicked here and there. "Now watch." David placed the headphones back on my head and pressed play.

I watched to see what exactly he did and how much it actually did improve the video. "Oh, I get it! I just have to click the thing for the thing to get it to be like the thing." I stated sarcastically.

"That's exactly right!" David laughed. "It'll take some practice. But aren't you going to school for stuff like this?"

I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I am but with the way I have been living out here I haven't been able to take as many classes as I would like. Otherwise I probably would be close to graduating right now."

"Oh yeah...well then when you do take the class you'll pass with flying colors." David smiled at me, it was the smile he gave me right before we fell asleep. I felt him coming in for a kiss, I recall us agreeing to keep it mostly a secret.

I instantly stood up, grabbed my pizza garbage, and walked out of the room. I sighed to myself as I got out of the door, hearing everyone in the room kind of wonder what was wrong. Joshua soon followed me out. "Is everything okay Arria? Did David do something wrong?" He stepped closer to me, I felt his breath hit the top of my head, I was pretty short so I reached just about under his chin.

"No, I just uh, really have to pee. Thanks though." I looked up towards him and gave a sort of fake smile. I slipped away from under him and walked to the bathroom, quickly pulling out my phone.

Arria Wates: I'm really sorry about what just happened, I kind of freaked out and didn't know what to do :/

I sat in a stall to take a deep breath and patiently waited for a reply from David.

David Moss: No, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it felt like it was just you and me for that moment. Take your time, I'll be here waiting.

I grinned to myself and took another deep breath and whispered to myself, "It's okay, don't worry about it, act like it never happened." I walked out of the stall and back into the hallway, Joven still outside our office waiting for me. "What's up Joshua? Why are you still out here?"

He twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground. "I know your friends are in town this weekend but, I was just wond-wondering if you guys wou-would like to gr-grab a bite to eat." He slowly muttered out.

I froze, more deep breaths. "I'll talk to them about and see, thanks for the offer." I held my hand up for a high five, hoping it was some sort of sign that I just wanted to be friends.

Joven high fived me back. "Sure, just text me...I guess." He just kind of stood there, I couldn't see his facial expression because I was walking back into the Games office.

I saw the tech people preparing for the Bonus shoot. I don't know what they were planning on filming, I just know that I wasn't going to be there for it because I get to go home soon. They give half days on Friday to people who aren't needed to shoot. I looked towards my desk and I saw David typing something out. I made my way towards him and set my hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing Mr Moss?"

"Just typing up a list of quick tips about Adobe for you." He typed another line or two quickly. "There you have it. Lasercorn's Tips on Adobe Premiere." David bolded those words at the top of the list then underlined them.

"I think bolding it was enough." I laughed at him and slid him to the side.

He faked a frown. "No, 'thanks David, you're the best!' or 'wow David, you rock!'?" David started rolling his chair back to his desk.

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my things. Sarcastically I said, "OMG David Moss is the best, I can't believe someone as amazing as him made a list just for me!" I got a small laugh from the office. "I'll see you guys later, I can't leave my guests just sitting around at home all day." I waved to everyone receiving my goodbyes and I stepped out of the office, only to see Joven still standing there. "Are you sure you're okay Joshua?"

"Yeah, totally fine. I hope we can hang out this weekend." He nodded, his face still unsure.

"I mean...alright. I'll see what I can do. My friend Evie can be kind of...intense. So if it's good with her then it's good with everyone." I smiled. "I better get home before my apartment is destroyed and they lose my dog. See you later Joshua." With that I was out the door and in my car.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for being in hiding these past couple of days, I've been trying to catch up on the writing and I've been pretty busy. I'm trying really hard to keep things interesting and I'm going to try and have updates through out the week. Thank you guys so much for the constant support. Things are getting pretty interesting here with Jovenshire, we'll see what happens with that, I have a lot of fun things planned for this weekend in the story. Thanks again for everything guys, you are amazing and I'll talk to you again next time!**_

_**Love,**_

_**breathealexandria**_


	13. Chapter 12

Arriving back at my place was strange to say the least. My apartment was so clean I think it sparkled, and I found Evie rummaging through one of my closets looking for something. Brooklynn was just sitting on my futon, reading a book, and shaking her head in disagreement. "Hey guys..." I gave them a quizzical look.

Evie paused and looked at me. "Tell me you have Twister somewhere. Please."

"I don't own the game, but I might have the movie somewhere." I set my laptop bag down and slipped off my shoes.

"Told you." Brooklynn laughed and went back to her book.

"How do you not own Twister? It's the perfect party game." Evie started organizing the closet. Despite her unorganized thoughts and actions, she's very good at cleaning and organizing things.

"Why would we need a party game?" I sat on the couch next to Brooklynn.

"I guess it's for another test for David. She wants to have a party tomorrow night, here, with everyone you know." Brooklynn shut her book.

Stark trotted his way over to me after Evie cleaned up his blockade. "So basically no one." I replied thinking about who would actually come on such late notice.

"Gimme your phone." Evie walked over and held out her hand.

"Why do you need my phone?" I stared.

"Just let me see it." She insisted.

I rolled my eyes and handed it to her. "No funny business."

"Done, here." She handed it back to me. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

I looked through my messages and saw that she sent a mass text to everyone on my California contact list saying;

_Party at my place Saturday night at 7. BYOB and bring whoever you'd like. See you there!_

_2900 Marconi Ave Apt 12_

Giving her an aggressive sigh I said, "really?"

"Yeah, I wanna know what you do."

"Does it look like I do much? I play my games, I go to school, I go to work, I play with Stark, and I play more games. Why did you invite everyone on my list?" I gave Brooklynn a face that expressed my frustration towards Ev.

"Let's go out and do something new and exciting. Let's go to the beach. Let's rent jet skis. Let's go pick oranges. Let's go spray tan ourselves to look like those oranges. Maybe we can try and swim to Hawaii. I don't know, I just want to do something adventurous!" Evie went on listing more absurd things.

"I'm out." Brooklynn said. "I do not want to be orange. Definitely not. Nope. Not for me."

"Well, money is tight, so jet ski's are out. It's March, so the water is still pretty cold, that means beach is out. Swimming to Hawaii is ridiculous, we'd die. I don't know what to do with you Ev, I just don't know." I put my head in my hands, thinking. "Sushi is a big thing here. California rolls, maybe?"

"Where's David? I bet he has better ideas than you do." Evie childishly stuck her tongue out at me.

I shook my head and checked my phone. I got several I'll be there! texts from people from school. Mari sent me a thumbs up emoji, Matt sent me a I'm in! and the two longer texts were from Joven and David.

**David Moss**: I didn't see you as the party type, does Evie have something to do with this? Of course I'll be there, I'll text you when I get out of work. (:

**Jovenshire**: That's not what I had in mind when I said hang out, but sure! I can't wait to meet your friends.

"Plot twist, Joshua kind of digs me and I don't know what to do." I lied my head in Lynn's lap. "David doesn't know yet either. Technically David and I aren't a thing to the public, you know? When I say public I mean like everyone except you guys and now Mari. So no one in the office but her knows. The guys are basically oblivious to it anyways. I don't know what to tell Joshua. He's like a puppy, if you tell him no he'll be broken. I've heard some pretty bad break up stories in the office while just filing paperwork or organizing the Games room. I don't want to be that girl. I don't know what to do Lynn."

I felt her stroking my hair while I just closed my eyes and thought. "Maybe at this party tomorrow you guys can sort of announce it in a not so in your face way. Have you talked to David about it?"

I rolled onto my back to face Lynn. Evie lifted my legs, sat down, and set my legs on hers. "Or you guys can post it all over Twitter and Facebook. That'd be super easy. If Josh has a problem with it then he can put on his big boy pants and suck it the hell up."

I cracked my toes and frowned. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or make things weird at work. Work just started getting really good and exciting. I'm not just a body anymore, I'm involved. I don't want to break that work flow, you know?"

"That was kind of weird, I forgot that was a habit of yours. Seriously Arria, it's your decision, not his. If it affects the workplace then so be it, there are consequences you have to face when you do stuff like that." Lynn stated strongly.

"I forgot that being so wise was a habit of yours." I gave her a smirk. "I guess I'll just have to talk to David about it tomorrow, but tonight is about us."

"Gotta be wise to keep this one under control." Lynn pointed towards Evie who was lost in thought.

Evie snapped herself out of shock and looked at us. "So we're definitely going to swim to Hawaii right?"

_**Author's Note: Stuff is about to get real guys, it's party time. Now should I write a chapter about their night in California or just start writing about their Saturday full of fun, drama, and drinking? We've seen Arria drink once, so if that gives you any indication of what's going to happen, keep on thinking. Who knows if she'll be under control or not? I don't even know yet. I guess we'll find out together (; Thanks for the support guys, I hope you continue to bare with me and my terrible timing with updates. Each and every one of you are amazing and I'm glad to have you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**breathealexandria**_


	14. Update!

Hello all my lovely readers. You may be wondering, why the fuck has it taken so long for you to write? What the hell is going on here? WELL! I would like to inform you that I am reposting the story on wattpad, a website that I think has a much better writing format, easier to use, blah blah, opinions. Some of the chapters are lightly edited, not much, but that is where the story will be now. Once I catch up to posting where I did here I will be trying my best to continue to update it. I know a lot of you were really into the story and the characters and such and I thank you so much for all the support here. That's why I decided to let you know about the move.

Not only do I have a new cover I have given the story a new name! _Entering: Smosh Games_

Here is the link to the wattpad story:

story/30730873-entering-smosh-games-lasercorn-smosh-games-fanfic

Please don't hate me for moving, I hope you continue to read it over there, if you make an account and follow me I will gladly follow back and maybe dedicate some chapters to all you cuties.

Alright, this is me signing off.

I love each and every one of you, see you on the other side.

***breathealexandria

(My name on wattpad is takieitback in case that confused you at all)


End file.
